Sois mon chien Potter !
by Fuyuchi-chan
Summary: Harry n'en peut plus des insultes de Draco. Exaspéré, il lui lance un défi: si tu me bats au quidditch je ferai ce que tu voudras pendant un mois mais si je gagne tu devras cesser de te moquer de mes amis. Si seulement il avait su...


Les personnages et tout le reste appartiennent à J.K. Rowling :)

Tout cela avait commencé par un stupide pari: Harry avait promis à Draco Malfoy que s'il le battait en tant qu'attrapeur, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait pendant un mois. C'était un pari risqué mais il voulait tellement lui faire payer ses méchancetés gratuites qu'il avait lancé ce fichu défi sans se soucier des conséquences.

C'est là qu'il se retrouva seul dans les vestiaires des gryffons: il avait perdu. Exaspéré devant la mine réjouie du Serpentard il lui demanda d'une voix rendue rauque par le manque de souffle:

- Vas-y Malfoy que veux-tu que je fasse?

A sa plus grande surprise, le blond avait déclaré vouloir y réfléchir pendant la nuit et l'avait laissé tranquillement s'habiller après avoir lancé un dernier regard dans sa direction. Harry en avait fait des cauchemars toute la nuit. Que pouvait bien lui demander à faire ce petit blond arrogant et prétentieux? Qu'est-ce que son esprit tordu allait bien pouvoir trouver comme humiliation?

Le lendemain, à midi, il se rendit donc dans la grande salle pour y prendre son dîner tranquillement mais Draco était déjà là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse Malfoy?

- Ce que je veux? C'est pourtant simple ! Je veux que tu sois mon chien Potter !

Le brun faillit se retrouver sur le plancher. Un chien? Longtemps le gryffon avait imaginé les pires scénarios possibles et le blond lui demandait simplement d'être un vulgaire animal de compagnie?

- Tu me suivras partout, tu feras tout ce que je te dirai et je t'interdis de geindre !

Le brun acquiesça et se releva, gardant la tête baissée en signe de soumission. Il attendait tranquillement puis, quand les élèves qui s'étaient rassemblés en les voyant discuter se dispersèrent, la voix de son maitre lui parvint aux oreilles, douce et chaleureuse:

- Allons manger Potty !

Le blond se dirigea vers sa propre table suivi par sa nouvelle acquisition et lui servi une assiette de tout ce qu'il aimait. Comment pouvait-il savoir? Mieux valait ne pas lui poser la question sous peine de subir un mauvais traitement.

Harry termina donc son assiette dans le silence sans même adresser à Ron et Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis, le moindre regard. Il était plongé dans ses pensées. Lui qui s'imaginait que son pire ennemi allait le traiter comme une bête voilà qu'il prenait soin de lui avec douceur.

Tandis qu'il regardait son maitre terminer son déjeuner, une chouette portant un mystérieux paquet vint se poser sur la table. Malfoy s'emparer du paquet, l'ouvrit et en sortit un collier de cuir noir portant l'initiale "P".

- Potty, approche-toi !

Le brun fit ce que Draco lui demanda et se vit mettre autour du cou ce fameux collier.

- Il te va très bien tu sais ! lui dit le garçon.

En guise de réponse, Harry se contenta de sourire joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Draco termine son repas et ne l'emmène jusqu'à la salle de bain du préfet qui lui était exclusivement réservée:

- Tu as pris une douche ce matin Potty?

Le gryffon nia l'interrogation de la tête et suivi son maitre jusque dans la fameuse pièce. Harry aurait bien voulu lui dire qu'il n'avait pas pris de rechange avec lui mais son maitre ne lui en laissant pas le temps et reparti.

Le brun se lava donc en prenant son temps, savourant l'eau chaude sur son corps quand la porte s'ouvrit et il s'empressa de se cacher sous la mousse.

- Potty? Je met des vêtements sur la commode pour toi, ton ami la belette est venue t'apporter des sous vêtements de rechange.

Il ne répondit pas et voyant que le blond ne cherchait pas à entrer, il se détendit et laissa son coeur reprendre progressivement un rythme de battement normal. Mais il en eut à peine le temps que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau:

- Ha…Harry… Tu pourras dormir avec moi ce soir? demanda Draco d'une voix mal assurée.

Le brun sourit, soupira et acquiesça. N'était-il pas le chien qui n'avait pas son mot à dire? Il aurait pu refuser car dormir avec un Serpentard serait un sacrilège mais de un, s'il voulait dormir dans un lit il n'avait pas le choix, de deux, la voix du blondinet prétentieux l'inquiétait. Qu'avait-il donc pour se comporter ainsi? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rabaissé?

Potty se dépêcha donc de terminer de se laver et de dominer sa chevelure en bataille et sorti rejoindre son maitre jusque dans son dortoir exclusif au préfet.

Le blond était déjà allongé dans son lit aux soyeux draps émeraudes et lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

- Le vert te va bien Potty, il s'accorde à merveille avec le vert de tes yeux ! Allez viens-là !

Harry se glissa dans les couvertures et pour s'amuser un peu de la situation colla son visage sur le torse de Draco en y frottant son visage, l'air sadique. Mais le petit blond ne sembla pas remarquer son manège. Il prit ses cheveux entre ses doigts, joua avec et s'endormit sans dire un mot, le visage serein et le sourire aux lèvres.

Cette nuit là, le brun dormit comme un ange, chaudement recouvert de la couverture émeraude. La main du blond dans ses cheveux l'avait bercé et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il n'avait pas fait de cauchemars. Pas de lumière verte, pas de cris, pas de corps. Tout allait bien.

Au petit matin, Draco s'était réveillé de bon matin et avait filé sous la douche arrachant un grognement de la part du brun. Le gryffon dû donc attendre sous la couette de se rendormir mais privé de la chaleur de son homologue blond, il n'y arriverait pas. Il se décida finalement à attendre que son maitre sorte de la salle de bain ce qu'il fit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, chaudement vêtu de vert et d'argent.

Harry se leva et entreprit de coller son blond car après tout, s'il était condamné à coller son pire ennemi autant que ce soit amusant !

- Il y a un match ce matin alors tu peux rester ici si tu veux…

Potty en était tout retourné. Où était passé ce fichu Draco arrogant et sur de lui? Il choisit plutôt de filer sous la douche et de s'habiller car il le savait, sans le blond, ses cauchemars reviendraient. Il ne dormirait plus aujourd'hui.

Il revêtit le pull que son maître lui avait offert, passa son collier de cuir et rejoignit le blond dans la chambre pour assister à la rencontre qui opposerait les poufsouffles aux Serdaigles.

Dans les tribunes en face, Ron et Hermione le regardaient mais une fois de plus, il ne leur adressa pas un seul regard et prit place aux côtés du blond qui machinalement glissa sa main lisse et fraiche dans ses cheveux. Harry ferma les yeux sous la caresse et glissa doucement sa tête sur le torse chaud du Serpentard.

Le match avait commencé depuis pu de temps quand Serdaigle marqua le premier but. Draco jeta alors un coup d'œil à son compagnon guettant une réaction de sa part mais c'est là qu'il le vit, reposant sur ses genoux tel un animal venu quémander une caresse, les yeux clos, le souffle tranquille, il dormait.

Malfoy continua ses caresses dans le cuir chevelu de son homologue et regarda le match, remuant le moins possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Ce n'est qu'après une demi-heure de jeu que Théo, Blaise et Pansy vinrent à sa rencontre, surpris de le trouver en compagnie du survivant qui dormait toujours tranquillement, bercé par les caresses. Pansy leur jeta un regard noir mais le préfet des Serpentards n'y accorda pas la moindre attention toujours occupé dans sa contemplation du match.

Sans grande surprise, Serdaigle remporta la victoire et chacun quitta tour à tour les gradins à l'exception de Draco qui ne savait pas quoi faire avec Harry qui, étant confortablement installé, s'était rendormi indifférent au match qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

- Dray? Ça va?

Le blond était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne l'entendit pas. Comment Harry pouvait-il être si doux et si gentil alors qu'ils ne savaient pas se supporter? Et puis pourquoi était-il si mignon? Il avait imaginé que le brun pesterait contre son sort mais il n'en était rien.

- Dray?

- Oui?

- On y va?

Malfoy jeta un coup d'œil au gryffon qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se réveiller puis, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Théo s'empara du brun et ils rentrèrent tous les trois tandis que la pluie mouillait peu à peu leurs vêtements.

Une fois rentré, l'adolescent déposa son fardeau sur le lit du préfet et parti se changer avant d'attraper froid. Quant à Malfoy, il était penché sur son compagnon et le lorgnait d'un œil inquiet. Il tremblait et gémissait dans son sommeil.

- Théo ! cria le blond tandis que l'adolescent surgissait dans la pièce.

Le dit Théo palpa le front du survivant. Il était chaud.

- Reste avec lui, je vais chercher Pom'

Le préfet acquiesça et passa doucement sa main sur la joue du malade ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller.

- Dray… murmura-t-il dans un demi-sommeil.

L'adolescent rougit. Entre ce surnom dans la bouche d'Harry lui donnait la chair de poule. Il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de son homologue puis, très vite, l'infirmière arriva et s'appliqua à étendre une compresse d'eau froide sur le front du malade.

- Dray…

Le brun n'avait jamais été aussi faible. Le blond prit place à son chevet sur le lit, joua avec les mèches rebelles et ordonna à son animal de compagnie de se reposer tandis que l'adolescent se rendormait progressivement sous la caresse.

Quand vint l'heure du dîner, le Serpentard s'empara de deux assiettes qu'il remplit de nourriture jusqu'à ras-bord et s'apprêtait à remonter suivi des assiettes qu'il faisait léviter quand Ron l'interpella:

- Tu as fait quoi à Harry? Il est plus comme avant ! Il est où?!

Hermione, la compagne de Ron essaya de le calmer mais sans succès. Draco allait lui répondre quand deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière lui susurrant d'une voix grave qui le faisait frissonner son nom:

- Dray…

Cette voix qui lui filait la chair de poule…

Harry s'était levé et l'avait rejoint pour le repas comme un chien fidèle dans la grande salle, posant sa tête contre le dos de son homologue blond.

- Harry… Pom' a dit que tu devais te reposer… lui dit Draco.

- Dray…

Encore cette même voix grave qui le faisait frémir…

Harry serrant davantage son maitre par la taille: il ne tenait plus debout. Respirant bruyamment, il peinait à tenir sur ses deux jambes.

- Harry !

C'était Ron. Le brun parvint juste à s'écarter de Draco tout en le tenant par le bras pour le voir puis s'écroula. Heureusement, il fut rattrapé de justesse par son maitre qui le garda contre lui.

- Dray…

- Harry…

La voix était douce, inquiète.

- Harry je vais te remettre au lit d'accord?

- Res…ter… av…ec t-toi…

Le blond rougit et souleva le brun tel une princesse en le gardant contre lui puis il tourna le dos aux deux tourtereaux et grimpa les marches pour remettre le protégé dans son lit. Là, il l'embrassa sur le front et parti chercher une nouvelle compresse d'eau froide.

Quant au couple, il l'avait suivi et Hermione s'était assise au chevet de son meilleur ami. Depuis quand réclamait-il la présence de Malfoy?

Quand le malade ouvrit les yeux et vit que son blond n'était pas dans la pièce, il se redressa en position assise malgré les injonctions d'Hermione comme quoi il devait se reposer. Il s'allongea à nouveau quand Malfoy fit irruption dans la pièce.

Voyant que Draco avait plus de résultats qu'elle pour calmer son meilleur ami, elle lui laissa la place au chevet du brun et il vint déposer la compresse froide sur le front en sueur.

- Il faut que tu te reposes Harry… Demain tu resteras ici d'accord?

Ce n'était pas un ordre. Juste une question. Hermione en était bouleversée. Que s'était-il passé entre ces deux là? Pourquoi Harry réclamait-il la présence de son pire ennemi? Ron lui, ne voyait rien, toujours plongé dans sa colère envers la famille des Serpents.

- Dray… Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas dormir… pas sans toi…

Draco surprit demanda des explications. Voyant que son meilleur ami peinait à rester attentif, elle répondit à sa place:

- Cela fait plusieurs mois qu'Harry fait des cauchemars. Et apparemment, d'après lui, il ne sait dormir que quand tu es là…

Draco regarda Harry. Ses gémissements, ces câlins qu'il réclamait avant de dormir… C'était ça…

- Je passerai te voir entre mes pauses mais je voudrais que tu ne commettes pas d'imprudence et que tu restes ici sagement compris?

Le survivant acquiesça, la caresse dans ses cheveux reprit et il s'endormit une nouvelle fois.

Hermione en profita pour s'éclipser et entraina Ron avec elle, la tête pleine de question. Ces deux là s'étaient énormément rapprochés.

Pendant ce temps, Draco avait recouvert le brun de sa grosse couverture et s'installa près de lui pour rédiger son rouleau de parchemin qu'il devait rendre le lendemain matin sur les propriétés de la mandragore. C'était simple, tellement simple que deux heures plus tard, il était encore dessus. Davantage préoccupé par l'état de Harry et de ses réactions comme les siennes, il consacra plus de temps à prendre soin du brun qu'à se pencher sur son devoir.

Quand son animal de compagnie se réveilla, il l'aida à se maintenir assis et lui donna à manger, essuyant de temps en temps sa bouche.

- Harry, il faut que tu manges si tu veux aller mieux…

Le brun ne protesta pas et essaya de manger davantage que la maigre assiette de compote qu'il avait réussi à avaler. Quand il termina son repas, il jeta un coup d'œil au rouleau de parchemin et s'en empara pour le lire.

- Un travail pour le cours de botanique? Tu bloques dessus?

- Oui… enfin non ! Ce n'est pas difficile mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer aujourd'hui…

- Faisons-le ensemble qu'en penses-tu?

Malfoy s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il devait se reposer mais la tête du brun contre son épaule lui avait complètement fait perdre ses moyens. C'est donc ensemble après une heure de travail qu'ils vinrent à bout de ce devoir sur les mandragores. Le blond n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ce n'est qu'en entendant l'estomac du malade gargouiller qu'il sourit.

- Je vais nous chercher à manger, tu m'attends ici d'accord?

- Dray?

- Oui?

- Merci … merci de t'occuper de moi comme ça… Personne ne l'avait jamais fait avant...

Le Serpentard rougit une fois de plus, lui adressa un bref grognement qui n'en était pas vraiment un avant de s'éclipser.

Dans la grande salle, il croisa Théo qui lui adressa un bref sourire:

- Tu manges avec nous ce soir où un certain brun t'attend à l'étage?

- Ha…Harry m'attend… répondit Draco le rouge aux joues.

Théo lui passa deux assiettes accentuant son sourire. Comme il aimait bien faire tourner son petit Dray en bourrique ! Il le regarda remplir les assiettes de nourriture puis s'en aller rejoindre son animal de compagnie.

Tournant la tête, il croisa le regard d'Hermione qui regardait le préfet également, l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il s'empressa donc de la rejoindre à la table des gryffondors.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Dray prendra soin de Harry… Ils changent tout les deux… Je dois remercier Harry pour ça… Tu as vu comme Draco est soucieux? C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça…

La brune ne répondit pas, se contentant d'acquiescer le sourire aux lèvres. Peut-être Harry trouvera-t-il en Draco la personne qu'il a toujours cherché.

De son côté, le blond remonta dans la chambre et vit son brun debout.

- Harry? Que t'avais-je dit? Que fais-tu debout?

- Oh et bien je voulais manger avec toi et un lit n'est pas très approprié…

Le Serpentard lui sourit. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il posa donc les assiettes sur la petite table, fit venir le fauteuil avec un sortilège d'attraction jusqu'à la table et y fit asseoir le malade avant de s'asseoir en face de lui, dans un autre fauteuil. Tout deux mangèrent dans le silence, mais les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient en disaient long.


End file.
